


Loving Angelic Miasma

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [24]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Farting, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Panty's cursed with some awful stench, and to get rid of it she needs to fuck anybody. As luck would have it, she ends up attracting a young man who absolutely loves it.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 8





	Loving Angelic Miasma

"Bullshit! It doesn't smell that bad! Goddamnit!"  
  
A veritable storm of curse words left a young woman's lips as she growlingly stomped down the street. She was upset, more so than she tended to be. All thanks to a creature she had been fighting just minutes prior. A creature that would've caused her more trouble if it stayed alive, but somehow it still ended up giving her problems after she managed to subdue it.  
  
The woman, or rather the angel Panty, was more than a little peeved at what the creature had done to her. She grunted as she heard her ass let out a rather longwinded and loud 'BRRRAAAAA' sound, evidence of her current predicament. To put it bluntly, she had been cursed with such powerful gas that most people were forced to flee. Some small part of her didn't blame them, considering the stench was starting to tear holes in the asphalt on the road beside her.  
  
"Why couldn't it have given me some other stupid curse!? I would rather be a glutton like that fat goth bitch instead, that'd at least let me score! But no! Nobody likes a farter, damn it! I'm too horny for all of this!" And there laid the crux of the issue, the cornerstone of why everything was so terrible in Panty's eyes. She was horny beyond all belief, and she wanted a cock to satiate her. Thankfully, that's exactly what she needed to break the curse too... which just made it that much more aggravating, since there seemingly was nobody that could endure the stench. A goddamn paradox if she had ever heard of one.  
  
In the middle of her temper tantrum, she completely neglected to notice a young man approaching her, fighting against the current that was her thick gas. "E-Excuse me? Ma'am?" He asked, a bright red blush on his cheeks as he inhaled more of that foul scent...  
  
The red-dressed woman blinked as she turned around to face the young man. "Hey, the hell do you want?" Her foul mouth ran on autopilot until she noticed his red cheeks. "Wait, hold on, don't tell me you're one of those disgusting perverts that are actually into farts?" Her eyes lit up. This was her chance. Sure, getting near a man would make the effects of the curse intensify, but with a pervert like him...  
  
"W-Well, I wouldn't quite say into them, more that it's a passing interes-" The youth tried to explain, only to get roughly grabbed by his collar. "H-Hold on-" His protests were then cut off as he was rather rudely pushed up against the blonde's twin cheeks, as they ripped loose a mighty roar of a fart. The sound itself was muffled thanks to his head being used a cushion, but the stench was something else. He felt as if every single hair on his body stood up, and that he could feel his soul wanting to leave the mortal coil in that one instant...  
  
Satisfied with her test, Panty let go of the man as she turned back around to face him. She felt a little wave of disgust run through her as she noticed that he was still blushing and that his pants had unceremoniously gotten a little sticky in the front. "God, that's so gross. Why do I have to rely on somebody like you?" She frustratedly remarked as she grabbed the young man by his tie, pulling him along as she tried to find somewhere more discreet for the two to stay.  
  
All the while that was happening, her ass replicated the behavior of a machine gun. Every second another few puffs of gas slipped its way out of her hindquarters, each burst hitting the ground and causing the pavement to shatter. That much concentrated stench wasn't good for her. She needed to get rid of this curse, and fast. Before she'd be an even bigger source of trouble than the ghost that had caused all of it.   
  
By the time they finally made it to a hotel room that they could use all for themselves, the young man had been thoroughly subjected to a proverbial storm of all the things that he was supposed to take an interest in. The awful smells that would kill a normal man. The thick, viscous air that would choke anybody out. Sure, he was having trouble breathing, but his kink kept him going. Something that the blonde no doubt admired on some twisted level.  
  
"Alright, look, we're going to do this as quickly as possible. I want to get rid of this now, I don't want to wait until we get another problem on our hands." Panty explained as she took a seat on the queen-sized bed, wincing as sitting down caused her tuba of a butt to release another brassy 'PRRRFFFF-' sound. "All you need to do is to fuck me. Nothing more. Nothing less. Don't make this more complicated than it needs to be."  
  
The young man, hair currently a mess from all the scented wind that blew into it, took a deep breath as he stepped closer to the bed. "...I can't just do that, Ma'am. Your... Your gas is too good for me to ignore. I'm sorry." He earnestly replied, clearing his throat as he inhaled a deep breath of that awful stuff.  
  
A vein popped up on the blonde's head as she wrapped her legs around his head, pushing him closer to the hole where all of that awfulness stemmed from. "REALLY? YOU CAN'T JUST FUCK ME? GOD, WHY DID I EVEN TRY AND PLAY NICE!?" The was well and truly mad at this point, otherwise, she wouldn't be shrieking like a siren. Not that the man between her thighs cared that much since his nose was poking up against that wonderful hole.  
  
The ever-quivering hole. The gap between the girl's cheeks had such a potent scent, a smell that made the mattress below visibly lose its coloring. It was ungodly. Disgusting. And exactly the kind of thing that he liked. Even as he felt the strength in his body leave him, he was still enjoying this way too much.   
  
As Panty listened to the sounds of her partner huffing her farts, she also picked up on a sound that was a tiny bit more subtle. Namely, the sound of his hand grinding up against his cock. "You are just the worst, actually fapping to the sight and sound of gas. God, and here I thought that Stocking's fat kink was the worst. No, I think I'd actually prefer her gluttonous ass to this. At least it'll be over once you fuck me." The blonde lamented as she leaned back a little, letting the young man enjoy it as much as he possibly could. If it meant he'd fuck her later, there probably wasn't a point to stopping him. As long as he kept up his half of the deal.  
  
The young man drew his head back for a bit, his cheeks having been stained a light yellow from all the gas he had been forced to take head-on. "A-Ah, Ma'am... I'll fuck you now, but... could you do me one favor, before you do so?" He asked earnestly, putting his hands together as if he needed to beg. "Please, just... Try and fart as hard as you can. Just one, big, enormous, utterly ruinous fart. That's all I ask for."  
  
She stared at him as if he had just asked her to do something truly immoral. Something that would've gotten her kicked out of heaven if she tried it. Granted, she had already been kicked out of heaven, but this was even worse than what she had done. "You're gonna fuck my pussy immediately after I do it. Otherwise, I'm going to make sure you never get another fart for the rest of your life. Got it!?" She threatened, and he nodded rapidly in response.  
  
Panty grit her teeth and grumbled. "Fine. Whatever. As long as we get this over with." She muttered with a tinge of annoyance dripping from her words. She closed her eyes as she loosened the grip on the young man's body, letting him shift out of the way as she concentrated. She could feel her stomach rumbling, her colon spreading. The storm was on its way. And it was going to leave a permanent mark on everything in the room.  
  
Even the two of them.  
  
After she had pushed just enough, her cheeks spread to the point where her anus truly looked like the end of a tuba. Rightfully so, as a powerful burst of gas splurted out with a deafening "BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP". Neither of them could hear a thing following that burst, and only the young man was privy to the sight of the aftermath. The sheer destruction that the blonde woman's farts caused.  
  
Taking a cursory look around yielded quite the sight. The wallpaper on the walls was peeling off, revealing the wood behind it. The parts of the decor that hadn't been peeled back was losing its color rapidly, while the wood took on a deeper, almost-rotting color. The walls weren't alone in their damage either, as looking up revealed the boards that kept the ceiling in check. Each beam was starting to crack, worryingly so. It'd stay intact, but the threat of everything collapsing was now looming overhead. Even the floor and the furniture weren't safe from the color-killing stench, most of the room being rendered a disgusting yellow from the cloud that filled the room. A yellow that had completely choked out everything, evident by the few plants that decorated the corners of the room having lost all signs of life, to the point where they had wilted completely in the span of what felt like only a minute. The two of them weren't safe either, as they were now breathing pure, unfiltered cursed angel farts. Although, you wouldn't think they came from an angel, given the skull-and-crossbones shape the massive cloud took. A true sign of death, which definitely reflected what it had done to the room they stayed in.  
  
While Panty was left completely incapacitated by the sheer excess of her farts, to the point where she could hardly see anything from how thick it was... the young man, who loved the sensation of it all, was a completely different story. He tore off his clothes in that instant, feeling the texture of the air rubbing up against his member as he climbed back onto the bed.  
  
It went like a blur. One moment he had stuck his cock into the gassy' angels wet lower lips, the next he was pounding her ruthlessly against the colorless mattress. Every thrust made more and more of that wonderful gas slip out of her hole, though the stench was dying down ever slightly due to his efforts to stop the curse. He would lament the loss of them, but this wasn't the time. He had to fulfill his end of the bargain..!  
  
The blonde, on the other hand, was following her instinct. Her vaginal cavity squeezed around his rod, with every fart that pushed out of her other hole pushing those walls against the shaft just a little more. She wanted his cum, she needed it, she wanted to get rid of both the curse and have her infernal libido scratched at the very same time. It was like a fury that welled up inside of both of them, all caused by that filth that left her cheeks regularly.  
  
Finally, as her exhaust pipe of an ass slowed down, releasing only a single pitiful fart with every ten thrusts, the young man could satisfyingly finish. He rammed his rod inward one more time before his seed splattered all around inside of her hole... Only to then collapse atop of her, finally knocked out from the sheer amount of gas that had invaded his system. Still, he did what he was asked to do, leaving the angel without a curse...  
  
Panty, on the other hand, was biting into her pillow, trying to hold back the noises from one of her best orgasms ever. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, born from her excitement over it all... But at the very same time, she now had to regret that she couldn't get a fuck this good ever again. He was attracted to her farts after all. And to make matters worse, she was actually starting to like the way it felt for her ass to push all of that awful stuff out.  
  
As she laid there, recovering from the sensations that had wracked her body, a single thought crossed her perverted mind. A thought that she might come to regret later, but a thought that was fueled by her neer bottomless lust. A thought that would benefit the young man who had so graciously helped her deal with her curse. A thought that would cause even more destruction, considering what she did to this room...  
  
'Maybe I can find that ghost again, see if he would curse me again...' She thought as she closed her eyes. Basking in the afterglow as awful thoughts bounced around in her head...


End file.
